


Educate me...

by Ironh3art



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love, Sex, Smut, psychic powers, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironh3art/pseuds/Ironh3art
Summary: Hathor Maat makes a new victim. Or does he?





	1. Chapter 1

Juli had been on Prospero for three weeks now, and she liked the place. Her parents had sent her to study here, as she had developed quite strong telepathic abilities. Her terran wealth had allowed her to study here, for even if she was talented enough to be accepted as a student without question, she still had to pay the journey.

For now, she was just doing some research in the libraries on behalf of her master, Baleq Uthizzar. She was staring at the high shelves when she was almost thrown off her feet. She looked up, ready to scold the dreaming student, when she realized she was looking at the chest of the person that hit her. She raised her head, only to see an Astartes. He was a beautiful man, with a fair skin, beautiful blue eyes and short, curled blond hair. She immediately recognized a Pavoni, for he was exsuding an air of over-confidence that made her cringe. He looked down on her, and smiled.   
“I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Did I hurt you?  
– No, lord. Everything is fine.”  
He looked at her and was taken aback by her beauty. She had the palest skin he had ever seen, and waist-length raven hair. Her eyes were as dark as her hair, wide, with long lashes. She had full lips, that were for now pinched in surprise. She was tall, and slender, much like he liked. For now she was wearing the traditional robe of the Athanaean Cult, and he surprised himself to use his power to see beneath her dress. She scowled.  
“Lord, I feel you're using your power. Could you please stop? It... sets my teeth on edge, I'm not yet used to such power....  
– Hn? Oh, I'm sorry. You seem lost here, what is you name?   
– Juli, lord.  
– Well, pleased to meet you Juli. I am Hathor Maat, Magister Templi of the Pavoni Cult. I see  
you're an Athanaean. Is that old Baleq still as harsh with his students?” She recoiled at such casualty over her master, but he laughed. “Don't worry, he knows what I think of him. Do you need help?   
– N-no, it will be alright. I was here for personal purposes...   
– So, you won't mind if we took a table, to speak?   
– Why not?”  
He smiled inwardly at that, proud of how fast he had made her follow him. His blood was tingling pleasantly and he decided to go back with her tonight. He had to rise through the enumerations to keep his blood in check, he was wearing a simple robe of linen and his temper would have been too visible.   
He brought her to one of the furthest tables of the library and pulled her chair for her. She smiled and waited for him to sit. He smiled too, and she felt warmth irradiate in her body. He talked to her about his speciality for hours and she listened, enraptured by his soft and melodic voice. He left the library when the night fell and she followed him in his quarters as he was still speaking.

She entered a room with a mirror-pannelled wall and he made her sit. He smiled mischievously as he brought a pleasurable subject.   
"I remember one of the first cases I had to treat as a Pavoni aspirant...   
\- What was it?   
\- A rich man who wanted to get his potency back.   
\- Oh? How so? Was he sick?   
\- You didn't get me Juli. He had a new wife, and he wanted to be able to... honor her... sexually...   
\- Oh..." she trailed off, seemingly disgusted. He noticed it and changed tactics.  
"Is there something wrong?   
\- No, it's just that... I'm not used to talk about... that...   
\- How so?   
\- Sex is... dirty. Soiling if you want. My parents always told me that. They said it was... degrading.   
\- They were wrong. Sex is the best feeling I know.   
\- But I thought you Astartes never felt the need for... that.   
\- Oh, we do!" he laughed. "We just hide it from the people, but we are still able to feel desire. And many of us indulge themselves... Tell me Juli." he rounded on her.   
"Have you ever felt desire?   
\- N-no...' she blushed at that. 'Not really... But...   
\- Yes?   
\- I... I feel strange... Warm, since... since I met you lord.   
\- I have to confess, me too. It takes a great effort not to offend you now...   
\- How?   
\- You are beautiful, and I feel desire. Do you know how it manifests for us?   
\- No?  
\- Do you want me to explain, or can I show you?   
\- Explain, please...   
\- We are restless, taut and... our penises fill with blood, making them grow in size and harden to the point that they can stay erect by themselves. This is natural, as we need to be fully erect to penetrate you. Do you know how you women work?   
\- Not really, I... I just know we have to lay on our backs and spread our legs...   
\- Tsssk... Let me explain.' he seemed pained by what she said. 'A woman can feel desire in the form of heat radiating from her belly. If her desire is sustained enough, she can feel her vagina grow wet, and even open itself slightly in anticipation of a man's penis. It is better if the man cares about his partner, and waits for her to be ready. Only then he can penetrate her, his penis sliding inside her vagina."  
She made a face.   
"But... If the woman is wet here, how...   
\- He is big enough for her to feel him inside. Once they are comfortable, he can move his penis in her. He thrusts his hips, getting in and out until he makes her scream in pleasure. And he can have his pleasure too...   
\- How?   
\- His testicles pinch, pushing semen in his penis until he ejaculates in his partner. In fact, he just lets his semen in his partner."  
She was fascinated by that and she felt warm. She shifted and he noticed it.   
"Hmmmm... It seems my words have had some effect on you...   
\- Y-yes... I... I was already feeling warm this afternoon, but now it burns...   
\- I want you too Juli...   
\- But... I will be soiled! And... I have never made... that before!   
\- Oh... Usually, the first time of a woman is painful." She recoiled, and he put a reassuring hand on her arm. "But you forget I am a Pavoni... I can make it painless, and good... Very good... let me show you..."

She stretched to ease the tension and he smiled as he began to stimulate her nerves and pleasure centers.   
She moaned softly at that, looking at him straight in the eyes as she felt everything he had described earlier.   
"Hathor... Oooohhh yeees... Ooohh it... It's not... not enough..."  
He smiled, his mind goading hers into believing she was being penetrated. She spread her legs at that, stifling a scream. He then simulated the thrusts, seeing her buck her hips at what he did. She had a beautiful way to move, her head thrown back, hips rolling as she accommodated to his every whim. He changed the rhythm, alternating between light and deep penetrations, fast and slow, adding some rolling moves to the mix, making her come undone until she came, screaming her pleasure as she gripped the sides of her chair, her hips meeting his imaginary cock.   
"Ooooohhh Hathor... It was soo good! Oohhh how did you do?   
\- I just... helped you...   
\- Show me... How YOU feel desire..."  
He let his control slip and felt his cock grow uncomfortably hard at the sight of her. Her eyes were drawn to the fold forming on his robe, his manhood proudly pulling at the fabric. He checked her and got rid of his robe, letting her see his now fully erect cock. She bit her lip at the sight, frightened and tempted at once. He was at least ten inches long, and to her he seemed as wide as a small child's arm. He had an elegant cock, ramrod straight and lightly veined. His tip was a soft pink, and his body was hairless.   
He walked to her, his cock bobbing lightly at his every step and he began to untie her dress. She stood naked in front of him and he felt a new rush of blood in his crotch. He softly brought her to his bed and she laid down, biting her lip.   
"Please... Don't hurt me..."  
She was pleading, and it pained him.   
"I will reduce my size and break your hymen with my powers, so you won't feel pain. And I will be soft. I will let you guide me, alright?"  
She nodded and smiled as she saw his cock lessen in size and girth. He went down on her, his hand reaching for her womanhood. He let his fingers brush over her entrance, feeling the little membrane here give way under his touch. She did not make a noise and he knew she was ready. 

He rolled over her, teasing her with his now human-sized cock until he felt she was ready. He then gently pushed himself forwards, his tip shivering as he felt it part her lips to reach the warm cavity hidden behind. He felt himself stretch her, her legs spreading as he penetrated her deeper until he was fully in. She shifted her hips, smiling shyly, asking him to do the same thing as before. He groaned softly as he began to thrust in her, her tightness making him want to give her everything. He kept on thrusting, softly at first, but he increased the pace until she asked for more.  
"Hhhhhhhnnnn Hathor... Oooooohh please... more... I... I want more...  
\- Hhhn how?   
\- Size... Slow, I... I want the real you..."  
He screamed softly, letting his cock take his original size slowly. She spread her legs more, asking him to put as much as he could in her. She was wailing now, gripping him, her head thrown back in mounting pleasure.   
"Juli... Oooooh let me do..."  
He pulled back entirely, his cock glistening. He waited for a few minutes until she pleaded him to get back in. He smiled and obeyed diligently, his now much bigger cock invading her slowly, making her scream and raise her hips. He went in full, groaning as he held back his release.   
He thrusted in her like before, alternating moves, until she began to spread her legs more.   
"Aaaaaaaahhhh Hathor ooooohhh I... I want to scream! Like... before, ooooohhh I... Aaaaaaahhhh I need to scream! I'm going to scream aaaaaahhhhh! Yeeeees! Yeeeeeeeeeessss make me scream! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH AAAAAHHHAHAAAAAAAA OOOOOOHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
\- Oh yes... Oh yes Juli show me... Hhhhhhhnnnn yeeees let it go... Ooohhhhh yes like this! Oooh do you feel that?"  
Hathor's cock was quivering and throbbing with imminent release.   
"Juli yes! Oooh yes!   
\- It's- aaaaaaahhhh harder! Aaaaaahhhhh why?   
\- I am going to-hhhhrgn have my pleasure...  
\- In! In me Hathor! Oooohh ejaculate in me aaaaaaahhhh!"

He lost it at her words, grunting as he impaled her, his sperm shooting like a bolt from his cock, coating all her inner walls with its sheer amount. He kept on thrusting until he felt he was empty and pulled out, rolling on his back. He took her in his arms, brushing her hair from her face as he kissed her on the lips for the first time, making her blush and laugh. He kissed her again, making her smile. He kissed her until she gave back, her soft lips kissing his own.   
"Oh Juli... It was...   
\- So, is it sex?   
\- I don't think so...   
\- What then?   
\- Love. Sex is one thing, it's just for fun. Love means feelings. And I wanted to make you feel good. So... I think it was love. Did you like?   
\- Oh yes. It's not dirty. I have loved to feel you like this. Inside. It was good.   
\- Was I good?"  
She punched him playfully on the arm.   
"You really are a Pavoni!   
\- And I am the best...   
\- I... don't know...   
\- Oh really? Let me show you how good I am then..."


	2. Chapter 2

He stayed on his back, asking her to look as his cock grew hard again. He decided to be natural this time, and his cock soon rested on his belly. She looked at it hungrily, making him smile. “Hmmm, do you like what you see Juli?   
– This... fits inside of me?  
– Oh yes, I think you have seen and felt it by yourself...   
– Really? You... were not... changing your size?   
– Oooooh no Juli...   
– Really?  
– Oh yes, really...  
– I... would like to see that Hathor...”  
He grunted at that, rising from the bed and pulling it closer to the mirrors. He laid down on the bed once more, smiling as an idea formed into his mind.  
She was looking eagerly at his cock, and even if he was no telepath, he could see she wanted to play with him.  
“Ooooh you, you want to play...  
– Hmmm I want, yes... But I don't know how...  
– You can touch you know? You can touch me, everywhere you want... Come on...”  
He took her hands, laying them down on his chest, encouraging her to touch. She emitted a tiny moan as she took the softness of his skin. Her fingers ran across his muscles, quite lithe for an Astartes. She was totally absorbed in her game and her hands slowly went down until she stopped. She felt a rod between her hands and she looked up to him.Hathor Maat was grinning from ear to ear. She blushed and smiled too, but did not let go of him.   
“Oh you like it Juli eh?  
– It's true you're soft here...” she said, her hands stroking his full length.  
He groaned softly at that, his hands going for her breasts. She had small breasts, and he began to play with them, teasing her nipples. She squirmed, moaning as his thumbs gently worried them. His hands went down on her slender waist, pulling her on him. He turned her so that she straddled him, her back towards him. He smiled as she caught her reflection in the mirrors. She blushed as she saw his cock only partly covered by her hands. She experimented running her hands along it, smiling as she felt it quiver in her hands. She looked in the mirror, seeing herself straddle him, his cock standing proud between her hands, long enough to hide her belly button. She moaned at that sight. He smirked at that, his hands going down on her belly, then her thighs. He began to massage her, his hands expertly stimulating her erogenous zones, up to the point her hands followed his rhythm. “Hhhhnnnn Hathor... I... I need...  
– Oh I know what you need, cutie... And I know what you want too...” at that point he decided  
to speak directly to her mind.  
+I know you want to see my cock in you... I know you want to see me fully in you... I know you want to look when I'm penetrating you... And I know you want it now... Do it...+  
She jumped at that, the sensation of him speaking directly to her mind warming her some more. She kept him in her hands as she began to tease her lower lips with his tip, her eyes still intently fixed on the mirrors. She was moaning as she lowered herself on him, her legs spread enough to let her see his shaft disappear in her. She screamed out as she felt his tip stretch her, her vagina tightened by her position. She was still looking at the mirror when she rolled her hips, taking him further still. She screamed when he was two-thirds in, unable to take him further. The view of her so impaled on him spurred them farther, Hathor grabbing her hips for support as he began to thrust, asking her to look. She saw his shaft move in her, getting back wet every time. He thrusted his hips gently, making her move on him as she saw his cock penetrate her deeper, crawling in her inch by inch until he was fully in. She was sitting on him, legs spread wide, only the base still visible, and a slight bulge appearing in her belly. She touched it hesitantly. Then pressed it harder, sending jolts of pleasure through her body.  
“Hhhhhhhhnnnnn ooooohhh yeeees oh yes it is! Oooh it's so good! So deep I can see it! Aaaaaaaahhhh Hathor yeeeees!!! Oooooohhhh yeees move! Oooooh move in me! I want to see you take me!!!  
– Hhhhn really? Wait...”  
He pulled back, slowly, to let her see. She screamed at that, gripping him tight.  
“Ooooohhhh it was in me!!! It's getting out! Oooohhh yeees! Oooohh it's so good to feel it!!!” Once fully out, he reclined on the bed, pulling her with him. The height difference made her vagina exposed to the mirrors as he took himself in hand.  
“Look Juli... Look... look how I'm taking you... Deep, just the way you like...”  
He took himself in hand at these words, inserting only his tip, spreading her lips enough so she could see. He rolled his hips, thrusting gently, his cock opening his way in her. She screamed, spreading her legs more, begging him to go as deep as he could. He grunted at that and obeyed, slowly pushing himself fully in her, her entrance stretched wide.  
He then began to thrust, long, slow moves that made his cock pull back almost entirely every time. Her eyes couldn't leave the mirror as her hand went down towards her pussy. She let her fingers run on his shaft, then on her belly, feeling his tip move in her.  
“Aaaaaaaahhhhh yeeees! Ooooh I can't believe it's in me! Ooooohhh Hathor you're so big!!! Aaaaaaaahhh yeees! I can take you! Oooh yes you're so deep! Move! Ooooh please show me your big cock moving in my pussy!  
– I will show you so much more Juli...   
– Aaaaahhh it... can it get better still?   
– Oooh yes, let me do...”  
He kept on thrusting, making her scream as she saw her pussy stretched, filled by Hathor's meat. He fucked her like this, her pussy exposed, his cock filling her. She was screaming constantly, moving her hips to have a better view of her lover taking her. He was pushing himself as far as he could, careful in letting her see his cock move. He was glistening with her juices and he slid easily, picking up the rhythm. She saw his balls follow the rhythm, his cock making wet noises in her as she kept on looking, fascinated by the sight. She still could not believe something that big could fit, and could feel so good.   
He decided to make her come a first time like this so he picked up the pace, grunting every time his hips left the bed as he sought to impale her completely. He felt her respond, her walls clenching his cock as she began to scream.   
"Aaaaaahhhhh yeeeeeesss! Ooooohhh yeeeees like this! I feel it! Oooooh it's coming Hathor! YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS AAAAAAAHHHHH YEEEEEEEEESSSS IT'S SO GOOOOD! OOOOH YEEEEESSS! HERE IT IS ONCE AGAIN! AAAAAAAHHHH!!! HHHHHNNNNN YEEEEEEESSSS!!!  
\- Oh yes sweetie, come for me... Think of my cock filling you deep..."  
He kept a tight rein on himself, still thrusting, still looking at how his cock was stretching her entrance, still looking at how his shaft was invading her. The extra pressure caused by her tightening walls was making him grunt as he had to force his way. She was squirting when she came, his cock sliding easily with a wet noise. He used his powers to connect with her, as he was rewarded with a vision of his cock enlarging her cavity, coating itself in her juices and his previous release, pushing it out of her with every thrust. 

He let her come down, before running her hands on her.   
"I have a surprise for you...   
\- Hhhnnnn what?   
\- Your vagina is not the only thing that can make you come...   
\- Aaaahhhh how? What else??   
\- Look... Look carefully..."  
His hand went down on her belly, finally reaching her clit.   
"This little organ can give you the most powerful orgasms you can imagine... Let me show you..."  
He began to tease it with one finger, letting the fold of skin covering it in place for now. She screamed as he kept on thrusting, asking her to look. He was careful not to hide his cock while he fingered her. He decided to play with her, rubbing and teasing her with different fingers, sometimes even two at a time. Only when he felt his release build did he part the skin covering her erect clit, teasing it directly, making her shriek.   
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHIIIIIIIIII HATHOR!!!! OOOOOOOHHHHHH WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING???   
\- Taking you fully sweetie... Teaching you how to come for me..."  
He felt his release build, his cock hardening some more, his shaft now rock hard, a noticeable bulge travelling in her belly. She saw his balls pinch somewhat, his cock throbbing as he fucked her always harder, her entrance red and swollen. She was dripping now, her eyes still fixed on the mirrors as he showed her her exposed clit. She was rolling her hips as well as she came a second time.   
"Ah aaaah aaaaaaaaahhhhh AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAHAAAAAA HATHOR OOOOOOOHHHH WHAT'S HAPPENING? AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH I FEEL IT'S COMING FROM TWO PLACES! OOOOOHHHHH I COME FROM THE INSIDE AND WITH YOUR FINGER AAAAAAAHHHHH IT'S TOO MUCH!!!! YOU'RE TOO HARD AND TOO BIG AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH IT'S KILLING MEEEEEEE!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! AAAAAAHAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHNNNNN OOOOOOH EJACULATE IN ME!!!!! OOOOOOHHHHH!!!   
\- Ooooh yes Juli... You are coming with my cock and finger... Let it go... And-hhhhhhnnnn ooooh yes I'm going to-hhhhhhnnnn give it all to you...   
\- PLEASE NOW!!!!! OOOOOHHH EJACULATE DEEP INSIDE!!!   
\- Hhhhhhnnn it will be my pleasu-AAAAAAAARRRRHHH NOW! OOOH JULI YES! TAKE IT!"  
He screamed as he came, asking her to look. She saw a thick, white liquid squirt from her as he kept on thrusting.   
"OOOOOOHHHH HATHOR!!!!! Ooooh what is it? Oooohhh it's coming out of me! Oooohhh what is it, it's so warm!  
\- It is my semen. I ejaculated in you, and now it's getting out.   
\- Hhhhhnnnn I love it... I love when it's in me, I love to feel it fill me...  
\- Oh, then you can have it as much as you want cutie..."  
He pulled back slowly, letting her see his load drip from her open pussy, before taking her in his arms.   
"It was even better this time, don't you think?   
\- Oh yes... But is it normal that I had pleasure twice?   
\- Oooh Juli... you can come much more than twice in a row... If I make love to you, you can have an endless orgasm...   
\- You're boasting!   
\- Maybe. Maybe not. I might even show you one day... But you will have to deserve it...   
\- And... what did you do with your fingers?   
\- I masturbated you. You can do it to me as well. You just need to take my penis in your hands and stroke it until I come. You know, you can masturbate yourself as well. Just think about me and touch yourself the way I did. You can even insert fingers in your vagina."  
She made a face and he resolved to show her the next time. He had an idea of what he wanted to do next. He wanted her to jerk him off, to show her how men had pleasure. And he wanted to see her covered with his cum. He was giving a lot, and he hoped she would suck him, and taste him. Of course he would eat her out, and he intended to make it memorable for them both. The mere thought of it sent light shivers down his spine as he pictured himself fucking her hands then her mouth.   
He knew he would have to do that soon. But for now she needed to sleep. He turned the lights with a thought as he reclined fully on the bed, taking her in his arms.   
"Would you mind sleeping with me?   
\- Do you snore?   
\- I am a Pavoni, of course not!   
\- Well then, yes. But, hold me...  
\- Oh yes... Good night Juli, sleep well.   
\- Good night mister Pavoni..."  
He chuckled at that, kissing her softly on the lips before she fell asleep.


End file.
